Tell me Baby
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Five years later, Jay and Theresa are often in thoughts but the thoughts are not memories but words. What does it mean, is there some of the words that makes sense or no? R&R, no flamming, thank you.


_**Tell me Baby**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or the song "Tell me Baby", the song belongs to Red Hot Chili Peppers._

_I decided this story will be a Jay and Theresa story because I find it suits them perfectly so voila! This is my first story in 2011… ah yes brand new year, where there will be more new stories or updates from stories of Class of the Titans, that's what I love about… new years are always fun. Okay so enough chit-chatting and let's go on with the story._

_

* * *

_

_They come from every state to find_

_Some dreams were meant to be declined_

_Tell the man what did you have in mind_

_What have you come to do_

Theresa didn't stop remembering those words. 'What did it meant by that?' This was starting to get all weird by thinking of it, why was the part of telling the man what she had in mind, what was that supposed to mean? She shook her head as she started to practice her magic but then a little while later she started to feel hungry. Theresa glanced at the watch which was written in red as her eyes widened and muttered to her saying it was pretty late. She sighted and walked towards the kitchen. She hasn't realized that she started to think about her friends who are now dead, minus Jay. This happened so quickly that Theresa didn't noticed that it had been five years that their friends had died but Neil lived a little more longer than the rest because of his luck but still fell in a coma and died. Theresa let a few tears fell against her cheek as she was going to grab something but arms started to wrap around her and the one who wrapped his arms around her started to think…

_No turning water into wine_

_No learning while you're in the line_

_I'll take you to the broken sign_

_You see these lights are blue_

"I know what you thinking, Jay" Theresa said, as she rested her against Jay's chest. Jay looked away flushing as he whispered something in ear, "Do you know what it means?"

"I am sorry, my love but I don't. It remains a mystery" Theresa said as she twirled and turned to face her husband in the eyes. She and Jay had been married for four years; one year after their friends' death and two years after Cronus was defeated. Their house was located somewhere in a beautiful country, where they had buy it two months after their wedding, and where at their wedding their friends' families were invited and welcome them to contact them whenever they want. Theresa felt her eyes watery as Jay hugged her, "I know how it feels Tessie, don't forget they were my friends"

"I know Jay but this wasn't meant to happen. We will never know why this has happened to our friends" Theresa said as she buried her face in Jay's pyjama shirt. Jay patted her head as he motioned to her to get to bed and she simply nodded.

The parents were awaken by a wail but was quieted down by an old lady that it looked her life was messed up but of course they don't blame her, she lost her grandson five years ago, lost her son ten years ago and didn't see or heard from her daughter and her small family (because her grandson has died so it leaves just his two younger sisters) since the wedding, so Jay and Theresa has brought her and her little dog to their house and to be part of the family. They smiled at each other and quickly went in their daughter's room, they awed when they saw the old lady cradling their daughter by telling stories.

"This is a wonderful thing to tell stories to our Jessica, Granny" Theresa chimed in, spreading a smile on her face. Pepe did a weak bark as he lowered his head near Granny's feet and Jay scratched the little dog's ear and turned to Granny, "Were going to do a morning walk and we will be back"

Granny simply nodded and was back to Jessica. Minutes later the married couple were outside as they stared at the sky…

_Come and get it_

_Lost it at the city limit_

_Say goodbye_

'_Cause they will find a way to trim it_

_Everybody_

_Lookin' for a silly gimmick _

_Gotta get away_

_Can't take it for another minute_

Jay and Theresa looked at each other as they shrugged off at those words, what did they meant? This is silly stuff, this doesn't mean anything, and it just can't. Jay wrapped an arm around Theresa's shoulder and started to walk across the field that was in front of their house, and saw beautiful flowers popping up. Theresa thought as she looked towards the sky, 'Can't take it for another minute. I am sure the gang would have loved to walk in the field of flowers. Crap, now I am thinking about them… I have to get away from this field'.

Then Theresa suddenly thought of other words that started to go in her head like if it was talking to her as Jay stared at her with eyes that were shining through a morning sun…

_This town is made of many things_

_Just look at what the current brings_

_So high it's only promising_

_This place was made on you_

Theresa shook the words out of her head as she thought, 'What is this, we don't live in a town… and the other words don't mean nothing'

"I think we should go back, finally it wasn't a good idea to walk in the field of flowers" Jay said as he shook his head. Now Theresa knew what 'Can't take it for another minute' and 'Gotta get away' means, and it means about this field which they would picture their friends too much laughing and playing in the field of flowers. With tears in their eyes, Jay and Theresa have walked back home returning with their daughter, Granny and Pepe. Before Jay has opened the door Theresa took his hands as she said, "Tell me Baby"

Jay smiled and she started to whisper in his ears about something that she hasn't revealed to him yet and this happened with her first boyfriend…

_Tell me baby what's your story_

_Where you come from_

_And where you wanna go this time Oh_

_Tell me lover are you lonely_

_The thing we need is_

_Never all that hard to find Oh_

_Tell me baby what's your story_

_Where do you come from_

_And where you wanna go this time Oh_

_You're so lovely are you lonely_

_Giving up on the innocence you left behind_

"Ah. That reminds me of something but I will tell you another time" said Jay, winking at Theresa. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "Take your time, honey"

When they arrived home, Theresa had a confession that they were awaited another child in seven months. She took a deep breath and turned around to face Jay as she told him the news. Jay was overjoyed but disappointed that she hadn't told him earlier that she was pregnant. Two weeks later the family knew that Theresa was pregnant and Jessica who was only three clapped her hands as if she was happy to have a sibling. One night as he played with Jessica in the living room he started to go into space as he started to think of words…

_Some claim to have the fortitude_

_Too shrewd to blow the interlude_

_Sustaining pain to set a mood_

_Step out to be renewed_

_I'll move you like a baritone_

_Jungle brothers on the microphone_

_Getting over with an undertone_

_It's time to turn to stone_

… "Papa, you okay?"

Jay has snapped out of it, and once again these words mean nothing and quickly his mood had been tense, 'What does the words means? I wonder'.

Jessica crawled until her father can notice her and Jay stared at his daughter with a smile on his face, "Don't worry, Jess. I'm alright, it's just am a bit spacey that's all"

Seven long months has passed and the only survivors of the car crash was still wondering what they meant, while Theresa was giving birth to the twins, Jay was thinking of the words but new ones…

_Chitty chitty baby  
When your nose is in the nitty gritty  
Life could be a little sweet  
But life could be a little shitty  
What a pity  
Boston and a Kansas city  
Looking for a hundred  
But you only ever found a fifty_

That made Theresa looked at Jay in pain, as she knew what Jay was thinking of and that made her worry if it's about their little Jessica. Two hours later Taylor and Jamie were born, but Theresa was too weak to hold them so Jay had to hold them both instead of Theresa taking one of them. Three weeks later Theresa felt weaker than when she gave birth to Taylor and Jamie. Jessica was happy to have little brothers and who now had eyes filled of questions of her mother, like 'Why's mommy not playing with me, papa?' would ask Jessica and Jay would answer back with , 'Because mother is sick'. The pain on Jay's face would make Theresa sadder as one night Jay was prepared to tell her about what he had in mind seven months ago. He took a deep breath and started to say, "Theresa, I have something to say to you that I wanted to say seven months ago and I will tell you tonight because you might die on me"

"Alright Jay, please talk" said Theresa as she smiled weakly at Jay who was on the urge on crying. He took another deep breath, "Tell me Baby"

_Tell me baby what's your story  
Where you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
Tell me lover are you lonely  
The thing we need is  
Never all that hard to find oh  
Tell me baby what's your story  
Where do you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
You're so lovely are you lonely  
Giving up on the innocence you left behind_

"You said that to your first girlfriend?" asked Theresa, as she shifted uncomfortably on her pillow. Jay nodded as tears started to stream down his face and with a shaky hand Theresa wiped Jay's tears, "Please Jay, don't cry. Do this for our children, please be strong for them"

Jay nodded as he took Theresa's hand until they drifted off to sleep for the last time together.

It has been like forever that Theresa has left the earth to join the others, where she left her family, and where the gods has asked Jay what would wanted and he wanted her to be turned into stone and be in the backyard so the children can play around her. The wish was granted and by the same day the current was high, and Jay stared towards the sky, 'Some of the words did mention something' and smiled as he returned inside the house with Granny and the children.

Twenty years later has passed since Theresa's death, twenty-five years has passed since the others' deaths and twenty-seven years later has passed since they defeated Cronus. Jay who is now alone with his twenty year-old son, Jamie has finally understood that there were truly words that he thought years ago that made sense. Jessica has married a man who is a young teacher while Taylor has gotten a girlfriend that was beautiful and gentle like Theresa was and Jamie has also a girlfriend who is not as gentle as Theresa was but she has the very same name, she is named Theresa. Looks like the future is good so far, who Jay is a grand-father of a grand-daughter named Ella (who she's the daughter of Jessica).

There was one night when Jay was having a dream; there was Theresa in the sky whispering what she had told Jay seven months before she gave birth to Jamie and Taylor. She has whispered through the sky as if it was the wind…

_Tell me baby what's your story  
Where you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
Tell me lover are you lonely  
The thing we need is  
Never all that far to find oh  
Tell me baby what's your story  
Where do you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
You're so lovely are you lonely  
Giving up on the innocence you left behind_

When Jay has awaken from that dream he has grown a smile with a tear slipping down his cheek and Jamie asked what was wrong while Jay responded back, "Your mother came to visit me in my dream, last night". Another day Ella has spent the day with Jay and suddenly when they were outside Ella crawled to her grand-mother's statue and pointed towards it, "Granny"

Jay smiled as he picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Yes, darling that was your grand-mother but your mother and uncles were too young to remember her"

There were suddenly six ghostly silhouettes that has appeared from nowhere and with tears Jay was very happy to see them more than ever as Ella was clapping and laughing. Theresa started to hold her grand-daughter as Ella was still laughing with glee. The other ghosts were no one else than Archie Anderson, Herry Brishon, Odie Boyd, Neil Bashton, and Atlanta Raison who were smiling back at him and then turned to little Ella. Jay was smiling as he thought, 'We are reunited ounce again'

_

* * *

*Sniff* I am so sorry if the story doesn't makes sense; I tried so much to do one… you know? I mean I tried to the song-story but looks like it didn't work out. Oh and not to forget that I am not really a big fan of Jay and Theresa, so I apologize if it looks so OOC. _


End file.
